Talk:Kodonur Crossroads (mission)
Outpost to Mission Is this mission bugged? I completed the mission in Hard Mode, killed all the cruel taskmasters, and freed all the centaurs and its not showing the gold helmet.............. This location seems to start out looking like an ordinary outpost until you get some sort of quest or something that makes it into a mission. Not sure why this is, but it we'll have to make sure and clarify this issue in the article soon, because I'm sure a lot of people will be wondering what the hell is going on with Kodonur Crossroads.Heres what it looks like to me right now. --69.231.162.56 16:48, 28 October 2006 (CDT) isnt this thesame with all the mission spots in Nightfall? :Yeah, they just show up as regular outposts until you've completed the primary quest that opens up the mission. There's also a (presumed) bug that causes the icon to not update until after you either complete the primary quest and log back in or complete the mission. -- Gordon Ecker 02:32, 6 November 2006 (CST) I think it would be helpfull the mark the bonus on the map. :I've added the locations of the bonus Overseer's to the map. --P.hilling 13:51, 29 October 2006 (CST) ay isen't it weird that you can cap smoke trap from an ALLY? i think annet wanted to bring a new theme in gw. heres how to cap smoke trap. what i did was i lured that boss to the begginning point a little east werhe the mountains were. there was a patrol of kournans walking back and forth over there. my whole team stayed close by (but not agroing)and i had recall on a friend. when the kournans came close my teammembers ran i ran into the kournans than disabled recall. sure enough dalzin soon died we finished off the kournans and i got smoke trap. real simple but weird. :I think we need to mark which cell has the boss centaur. I've done this mission many times, but never noticed which cell has the boss. I surmise that the method to getting him killed is tricky enough while knowing which cell to go to. A simple B on the map next to the cell would suffice, I'll probably have to make at least two trips to this mission to get the right cell and cap the elite. DancingZombies 16:17, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::I'll just add it to the article, I found it on one try, thankfully. DancingZombies 20:32, 4 December 2006 (CST) The map's missing one of the taskmasters. He's north of Sadi-Belai and just south of the bridge. -- Gordon Ecker 02:18, 25 November 2006 (CST) hard mode This missions hard mode sections is one of the worst i have seen. When i tried this mission in hard mode, i did have trouble with the end like it says, but its obvious that it would be hard. I think we should add some more tips such as a broad head arrow ranger is very useful in shutting down thekornan monks, which can be very annoying with ZB and shielding hands.--Murderer Bomb 21:17, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :It's not the worst hard mode section I've seen, but it's close. I'll probably delete it when I redo the article, and then create a new hard mode section once I've gotten more characters through. In the meantime, dazed and enchantment removal are very helpful. Quizzical 09:10, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Missing Taskmaster: Found Made map, found lost taskmaster, marked on map.Mrguildboi 20:00, 5 December 2006 (CST) Missing Centaur It took me a while to realise that the Centaur was now in my hero list - I spent an age running around looking for him. It might be worth adding a comment to that effect in the text. :Revel, you can sign your comments by simply typing ~~~~ after your comments. As for your question, Zhed is not acquired in this mission. You must have him in your party to even do this mission. Zhed is acquired after you complete the Centaur Blackmail primary quest and the unlock message will pop up. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:36, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::I think what he meant was the guy with Smoke Trap. I had the same problem - kept wandering around looking for him until I realized he was already in the group.Bloodarrow 14:59, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Bonus = Overseer NOT Taskmaster. <- WRONG <<-- Not WRONG The edit by Sanctum needs reverting, the Taskmasters drop the cell keys and are part of the main mission. Overseer's are part of the bonus. --P.hilling 18:54, 26 December 2006 (CST) :No, they're CRUEL Taskmasters. Different from Taskmasters, yet not Overseers. The Overseers are NOT part of the bonus, they (two of them) are the final part of the mission. -Scyfer 20:14, 26 December 2006 (CST) The confusion here is that the Bonus dialogue calls them "Cruel Taskmasters", while their names say "Overseer ....". This should probably be mentioned in the article - I'll go add it. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 00:25, 27 December 2006 (CST) : When I did this mission yesterday with my monk, I swore blind the bonus peeps were actually overseer's and not Taskmasters.. thanks for proving me right in the first place. --P.hilling 00:42, 27 December 2006 (CST) In Which Anet Screws Wit Our Heads It would appear that Anet just realized this mistake themselves and renamed the "cruel Taskmasters". [http://img186.imageshack.us/img186/3651/taskmastersadibelaich3.jpg Taskmaster Sadi-Belai] [http://img291.imageshack.us/img291/5639/taskmastersulivd4.jpg Taskmaster Suli] [http://img174.imageshack.us/img174/5843/taskmastervanakhne0.jpg Taskmaster Vanakh] I will now revert my edit to the mission article and rename the bosses' articles. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 21:46, 29 December 2006 (CST) Taskmaster Locations may Shift The taskmaster northeast of the start area (NE of the taskmaster due north of where the mission starts, east of the dual cells) was not where marked in my recent run of this mission - he was far north, past the furthest north island, on the north tip of the island. Looks like either the taskmasters slightly shifted north a bit with a recent patch or they vary normally a bit (not massively, but it was a bit annoying to not find the one near the two cells where it was marked). All the other taskmasters were in the right places. Just noting in case someone finds the taskmasters not where marked. -Scyfer 20:20, 26 December 2006 (CST) :I don't think their locations "shift" so much as the Taskmasters themselves move around a bit. Still, it would be better to say that they can be found "in the general area" of the white squares instead of implying that they'll always be at those precise locations. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 00:36, 27 December 2006 (CST) whenever i do this mission i can never find the last taskmaster. always end up running around for 20min first... and i check in all the locations on the map. 72.78.223.169 16:57, 10 January 2007 (CST) Guide for Capping Smoke Trap Simple, easy way to get Smoke Trap pretty early in Nightfall. Bring a full henchie and hero group. Clear the first few groups and get the Cell Key. Don't unlock any centaurs. Near the middle of the map, there is two cells somewhat close together. The south-eastern one should contain our level 24 Centaur boss with Smoke Trap. Flag your henchies and heroes a safe distance away. Defend yourself any way possible while running to his Cell Lock. You will likely still die. The mob should start pounding on our Centaur. He doesn't go down easily. The centaur will die, and when he does, bring one hero back close to the ledge that the cage was sitting upon. Make that hero resurrect you. Any Res should work. I used Rebirth and pulled aggro from the same group that killed the Centaur, and it still worked fine. As long as you quickly use your Signet of Capture after being resurrected, you should be fine, and enjoying a new elite. Doom Music 00:52, 22 February 2007 (CST) : Or in a simple way you can just get an cell key, clear the area near the ally boss's cell. leave party, get aggro, die (both), get rezzed bij hench en capture. Just lett the boss die, as far as i know it has no effect of any reward in the end. ::Strike 1-If you clear the area near the boss's cell, nobody is left to kill the centaur. ::Strike 2-How do you leave party in a mission? Get agro from what? Die (both?) from what? ::Strike 3-Get rezzed from what? In a mission? In your dreams. Doom Music 12:06, 23 February 2007 (CST) :::Sorry, just read this again. Your strategy is the same as mine, just very poorly worded. No offense. You can use the flag commands to leave the henchie group behind while you engage any other group with the centaur. The technique I listed was what I found to be the quickest, much quicker than clearing that big group. Doom Music 12:23, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::::That's pretty much how I did it, too. Once I had the right centaur, I flagged the heroes and henchies to stay put, then ran ahead and aggroed the next group of Kournans. The centaurs don't obey flagging commands, so they ran with me and engaged the Kournans while I backed off. He died, I didn't, and I got Smoke Trap.Bloodarrow 15:04, 11 April 2007 (CDT) End cinematic bug? If you have a MM and he has prety strong minions when the Cinematic starts (like in all cinematics) the minions stay where the Hunger And Varesh appear. If they attack the Kournan enough it will die. Promo302 21:00, 01 June 2007 (CST) :I had a different, but equally funny bug; when the mission had finished, the hunger spawned for the cut scene where we were, but before the cut scene had started and started attacking my character.--71.167.171.122 12:31, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::I had something similar to the first one, my minions body blocked hunger and were attacking him so when he was meant to kill the kournan captain, he ran off and the captain just died --Blue.rellik 04:16, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :::I can confirm this as well. The hunger just spawned for me in the middle of the centaurs while we were still fighting, but just before the cinematic triggered. It got off maybe 1 or two attacks before mission end.--67.164.20.78 06:24, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah I had a MM in my party (as usual) and all the minions were attacking the Hunger in the cutscene. The hunger was bodyblocked too so the Kournan captain just fell on the floor out of nowhere making the cutscene make absolutely no sense. Tips section Anyone have any tips for hard mode? Ive tried several times...once I actually killed the bosses in the fort, but didnt get masters because i forgot a cruel taskmaster (doh!)68.54.131.134 16:09, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Winged Immortality removed this note: This mission can be made much easier as long as at least one centaur cell remains locked, as the garrison gate will remain closed, which will allow a nuker to attack with non-projectile spells that do not require line of sight with the target, while the enemies inside the garrison can't hurt you. (Examples, Meteor Shower, Fire Storm, etc...). An Alternative to this, which is slighty easier, is to flag Zhed Shadowhoof in front of the gate while the rest of your party is down the steps. He will engage the Kournans inside without opening the gate. Simply equip him with nuke-worthy skills and let him do all the work; while having monks casually running back and fourth to heal him up when hexes drain him down. To make things even easier, bring a Minion Master to use the corpses inside the garrison and build an army inside without opening it. because most of the internal garrison only spawn when all centaurs are free and you approach the gate, at which point it opens. Twiggie 07:52, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :Since your change was reverted, I'm just posting here to say that I've tested this, and Twiggie is correct - except for the boss group, the enemies inside the fort will not spawn until all 6 centaurs have been freed, thus invalidating these two notes. I am re-removing them. —Dr Ishmael 10:12, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :: I just had them spawn when I had two centaurs yet to release. I ran right up to the gates and they did spawn as scripted. 04:08, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Mission End I just finished this mission today and found that the end behavior has changed. The current article states "Killing Overseer Boktek and Overseer Haubeh will complete the mission. You need not to kill all of the Kournan surrounding these two bosses." This appears to be wrong, as I made it my goal to cut down the two bosses and ignore the surrounding mob, but the mission didn't end until I cleared the rest of the Kournans in the boss group. Can someone confirm this and we can change the article? Xira Arien 20:52, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Same... I killed the bosses, but nothing happen. 10 sec later, the last guard killed and mission ends. 14:45, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Kournan Priests on hard mode I used Arcane Languor in order to shut them down by putting significant pressure on his allies. Eventually they break down from exhaustion and you can easily kill them off. Fighting 2 of them at the same time? no problem! Use diversion, echo arcane languor, and deal some AoE. Problem solved. This also works on the zealots if you like to piss them off. Maxxbrazuca 12:07, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :They are also ripe targets for Backfire, Scourges, etc. once they start spamming ZB like mad. Or, you can just disable it with Signet of Humility. :) (T/ ) 13:11, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Bug Found a bug yesterday (June 7th). Right after I killed the overseers The Hunger spawned and my heroes started to attack him for the short moment between the completion and the cutscene. :Yep, it's a bug that's common to all cutscenes that spawn additional NPCs. No need to mention it specifically on this mission. —Dr Ishmael 16:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC)